darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Island Prison
The Rock Island Prison (also known as The Rock) is a prison that players navigate during the course of the Rocking Out quest, and may optionally revisit after the quest as an alternate way to train Thieving. The prison is located off the eastern shores of Karamja. It is recommended that players have at least level 35 Attack and Strength before visiting this area. The area was released on 11 June 2008. Travel During the quest, players are sent to the Rock Island Prison by the Customs Sergeant in Rimmington. After the quest, players may again talk to the sergeant, who will be surprised that the player managed to escape and send him back. However, before travelling there players have to deposit all items including worn equipment and inventory items. Escaping the jail cell Upon arrival at the prison, the player will wear nothing except the prisoner uniform: prison uniform top and prison uniform trousers. Players have to search the bed in their jail cell to obtain a crude lockpick. With the newly-obtained lockpick, they can pick their jail cell door. Once they escape their cell, they will be able to kill the Customs Officers (without any weapons). By killing them, they will obtain the Customs uniform (customs hat, customs shirt, and customs trousers), and a mithril scimitar. This uniform is required in order to proceed further into the prison, and to enter the Evidence lockers room located at the second floor. Features Pier The pier is located at the eastern part of the island. Players can dive off the pier, losing their jail clothes and their full customs outfit (including the scimitar) in the process. After the dive, players will swim all the way to Karamja and arrive near the Ship Yard. Ground floor There are several jail cells within the prison, including the cell that the player is locked in when he arrives at the prison. This jail cell has a big hole through which the player can escape. The other jail cells are guarded by several level 35 Customs officers. The only other occupant within the prison is Young Ralph. The main entrance to the prison is locked and there is a path beyond this door, but it cannot be accessed by players. In addition to the jail cells, there is a spiral staircase for accessing the upper levels. First floor The first floor contains the bunkers for the guards and a lounge. Several officers guard this floor. Second floor There is an Evidence locker room in the second floor that is guarded by a Locker guard. This room contains the Customs evidence files, which can be looted from the cabinets located within at level 63 Thieving. To enter the room, the player must be wearing the Customs uniform, or he or she will not be allowed to enter. When the evidence files are being looted, there is a chance that the Customs officers will attack the player, as this room is heavily guarded. Some of the loot includes pirate clothing, 300 coins, mithril, gold, and iron bars, uncut gems ranging from sapphire to diamond, sharks, and bronze, iron, steel, and rune scimitars. Prison break The prison can be escaped from by one of three ways: * Diving off the pier by the water, and swimming to Karamja. * Death. * Using one of the Home Teleport spells. Although a message indicates that all items the player was wearing or wielding are lost, this is not the case. The Customs uniform and mithril scimitar are always lost regardless of what is being worn or wielded, but all other items are retained. Therefore, a player wanting to maximise their loot should wear an eyepatch, stripy pirate shirt, and pirate boots and wield a looted scimitar; dropping the Customs uniform and Mithril scimitar before teleporting. Personalities * Young Ralph * Locker Officer * Locker guard * Customs officers * Heavy-handed Harry * Wanda the Fish Quests * Rocking Out Music Music tracks unlocked: * Jailbird Trivia * The Rock is the pop-culture name of Alcatraz Prison, made famous in the 1996 film The Rock, starring Sean Connery and Nicolas Cage. * During Rocking Out, players can hear other inmates making noise in cells beneath the island's surface. This would suggest that most of the Rock Island Prison's cells and facilities are actually beneath the area visited by players. * Many of the names of the files are cultural references. Included are references to Discordianism ( ), the Three Stooges, Monty Python, other areas of Runescape (I.E. "Nothing Interesting Happens"), several puns where a two word name simply has "the" in between ( , ) the movie , X-Files, and numerous memes. * The way the prison is round in shape and stands on a rock island is like the wizard prison Azkaban in Harry Potter since it stands tall like a tower. nl:Rock Island Prison fi:Rock Island Prison Category:Locations Category:Sea Category:Islands